Lost in the Past
by DrewxMay PaulxDawn AshxMisty
Summary: Drew May Paul and Dawn receive a visit from their own future! Jared has to get his parents to stay together so that he's not an accidental birth and Rissy has to find a way to save her mother from the likes of murder, crazy? yes, impossible? find out!
1. Chapter 1

_So I have to get my Mother and Father together eh? I gotta stop my mother's murderer? Piece of cake right? At least I'm not alone right? Wrong! What happens when Rissy, a green-haired coordinator with a bandanna messes with a strange old man wearing the Cacturne costumes odd machine and accidentally sends herself and the guy she has a major crush on back in time to when her parents were but her age, it shouldn't be two hard to get your parents together _and _save your mother from a murderer that has gones several years uncaptured... Think again!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Go Scyther now! Air Slash!" Scyther's mighty claws glowed and it leapt agilely through the sky. It's blade-like claws slashed forward and chopped the ball of ice right in half, but the cut was jagged and the ball shattered instead, Scyther landed with the poise of a warrior swordsman, the shattered pieces of ice glittered beautifully and it would've been a great appeal, only-

"Look out Scyther!" I screamed, seeing the jagged daggers of ice falling sharp-end first toward Scyther's exposed back.

Scyther jumped in fright and his wings started humming as he skidded across the small stretch of land, scouring the ice shards and just missing being impaled, panting "Scy scy Scyther!"

That would've also been a good demonstration of Scyther's speed, only he tripped and fell tumbling to the ground.

"Scyther! Are you okay?" I ran over and fell to my knees beside my ever-faithful starter Pokemon. Scyther softly murmured and trembled, I scowled at myself, "Why can't I get this Air Slash to work!? It would just blow everyone away if it worked", I said frustratingly, flicking my emerald bangs out of my eyes.

As my Father had told me, the secret to being a top coordinator is keeping calm, if you are anxious or scared your Pokemon sense it and it affects their appeal. But I just can't do it! "It's difficult enough to perform the moves, but then I have to focus on several different things just to perfect the move, it doesn't get any easier, I just can't do it! I can't be my Father, even though I _want_ to be!

"It's so difficult and I feel Scyther's not reaching his full potential, he can be great, but so far I can't help him be great..." I murmured.

"Rissy, what are you doing out here? It's early, I was worried", my 36 yr old Greentree haired Father said as I looked up to see him standing at the back door.

"I'm just having a little trouble training up Scyther's Air Slash", I answered him, sighing sadly.

My Father named Drew strode over to and crouched beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Honey, you'll get it, after all, I was just like you when I was 18, it gets a lot harder then and your world seems to fall apart".

"Yeah, you met mom", I muttered, "you have an excuse".

Drew smiled at me, "love is no excuse Rissichia Shuukara Hayden, when you find it, you will understand, but until then you have to make the most of what you have and learn more, after all, you'll never learn if you don't start off with so much to learn, do you wanna go again?"

"Dad, do you ever miss mom?" I asked, looking sadly into his deep emerald eyes, which blackened a tab,

"Every day Rissy, every day... But I know she wouldn't want me to torture myself over it, it's been years, she was a very happy, positive being", he smiled at some memory. "Your lucky to haver her as your mother".

"Won't do much good when I've never even met her", I sniffed.

"Come on Rissy, let's practice that Air Slash of yours", he said, standing, Scyther had stumbled to his feet and he was ready to go. I pushed myself onto my feet and grabbed another ice ball from the giant cooler. I put it into our little catapult thing and pressed the button, the ice ball was flung into the air and Scyther spread his legs and blade-like arms in battle stance.

"Now Scyther Air Slash!" I shouted.

Scyther crouched his sturdy legs and sprung off the ground like a great cat in pursuit of the flying ice ball. Dad watched with a blank expression as Scyther gained on the crystal-like object and raised it's glowing left claw. Scyther rose above the object and came slicing down, his claw cutting a perfect slit so the ball fell into two perfect halves. Scyther was loosing altitude faster than the two halves and touch down first, back to the descending pieces.

"Well done Scyther! Now quickly, use agility!" I smiled at Scyther's success, but it wasn't over yet.

I saw my dad, looking younger than normal and cocky, ducking his head, a small smirk playing at his lips, his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed.

Scyther's blades flashed as the sunlight gently glazed them as he spun and pounced at the objects, moving faster than the eye could see he flew past them close to twenty times before all that was left were ice sparkles forming a beautiful mist shrouding around Scyther.

"That's my girl", Dad said, still in the same position as I grinned at him and flicked my hair,

"Thanks dad".

He smiled and kissed my forehead before walking back inside, saying over his shoulder just before he disappeared from sight, "Keep practicing Rissy, there is much more for you to discover, don't you ever give up" and with that he was gone.

I smiled at the doorway he'd gone through before running over to Scyther, "you were amazing Scyther! That was perfect!"

Scyther grinned, "Scyther!"


	3. Chapter 3

"_you were amazing Scyther! That was perfect!"__ ..._

"not bad for an amateur", I heard a deep familiar voice purr.

I jumped to face him, "What are you doing on my Father's property Jared?" I said his name like it disgusted me.

He feigned looking hurt, "don't you love me anymore?" He winked at me and flashed one of his irresistible smirks that made my heart melt and my mouth water.

I planted my hands on my hips and tore my gaze stubbornly away from his face, "you never had my love", I muttered.

"Aw, playing hard to get are we?" He teased, casually stepping straight into my personal bubble space, his body heat radiating against me and making my body tingle.

"Do you know we're the same ages as our parents when we were conceived?" he said huskily.

"Trust you to find a sophisticated word for that, besides", I flicked my hair, "I'm way out of your league".

"Are you just?"

"That I'm sure off", I said confidently, still not looking at his face. He smirked again, "then forgive me for making the most of the situation", he raised a hand and rested his fingertips on my lips.

Okay, this has already gone too far, I have to get out, before he- I tried to step back but he foresaw it and wound his arm around my waist, crushing my pelvis area against his, which was no picnic. My body heated up and goosebumps prickle my skin.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my diaphragm was dis functioning and I felt I was having trouble breathing. He smiled darkly and tilted his head as if to kiss my neck,

"say it", his hot breath pressed against my ear, "say that I'm in your league Ray-Ray".

I should have just said it to save myself, but I was too stubborn and proud for that, so I growled back, "do what you dare Jared, but I must warn you, I won't cave easily".

He chuckled in a seductive purr, "challenge accepted". He leaned his head lower and started trailing soft caressing kisses up my neck. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists deep in concentration..

His eyes met mine and his hand instead started playing with my hair. "Did I ever mention how beautiful your eyes are?" He crooned, I stared up at him.

"You failed to mention", was all I could say. He raised both of his hands to the back of my head and with one swift, fluid movement he undid and snatched away my bandanna, the only thing I had left of my Mother. He leapt back waving it like the cape people wave in front of the charging bull.

"Give it back!" I exclaimed, running after him, but I wasn't a tall person, shorter than usual, but not super short, just a little, and Jared was really tall. I reached for my bandanna helplessly,

"Say it Ray-Ray", he teased.

"Over my dead body!" I pledged and leapt for the bandanna, but Jared was too quick.

"Too slow Ray-Ray", he taunted. I tackled against him and snatched for the bandanna, suddenly I realized we were falling and there was a sharp impact as we hit the ground, me on top of him, I saw that in instinct his arms had gone around me to shield me from the fall.

I saw my bandanna unguarded and snatched it back, "are you okay?" I asked, staring down at his shocked eyes.

He nodded dumbly, then smiled softly, "never better", then he gently pulled my lips down to his with his hand at the back of my head still. My heart jerked and my blood boiled. But as fast as it happened, it ended, but before so I'd manages to knot one of my hands into his azure hair and the other pressed palm-down against his chest I jumped off him in embarrassment and sat awkwardly beside him as he sat up. His blue eyes were smoldering he leaned over to my ear, "I win", he snickered, stood up and disappeared into the morning mist.

I stood up, that Player! "Jerk", I muttered, stomping back inside, Scyther scurrying after me.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Jerk", I muttered, stomping back inside, Scyther scurrying after me. _

I went up the huge stairs of our mansion to my room and knelt down to start packing my fannie pack with my poke balls, Drew heard and came up the stairs, "what are you doing?" He asked.

"Going into Town for a bit, I'll be back before dark", I said, putting the bag around my waist.

"Don't take too long Rissy", he said, "my nerves haven't been too well since your Mother passed away".

I nodded, "I will, I promise", I said, nodding and standing up. "See ya dad".

"Be careful", was his answer as he watched me bound down the stairs and out the door, I sprinted along the hectare of lawn that was our front yard and onto the path that led to town, where I slowed to a walk.

It was mid day now as I made my way through the forest path.

I was glad when I reached Town and went straight to the Pokemon center

"Nurse Joy", I said, "do you mind if I drop my Pokemon off here for the now and pick them up at the end of the day while I make Poke blocks?",

"Sure honey", she said as I handed her my four Poke balls.

With that taken care of I was free to go to the berry blenders. I spent my whole day at the Pokemon Center giving my Pokemon a little R and R and making Poke blocks for them, it was starting to get dark when I realized that I'd best be getting back, so I picked up my Pokemon and headed off on the hour walk home.

I'd been walking for five minutes when I sensed I was being watched. So I glanced over my shoulder and saw that I was not alone. A tall, dark clothed person with his face concealed by the hood of his jacket trudged a few feet behind me, at a safe distance.

I ignored him and picked up my pace, I was a little frightened when he started taking longer strides. I kept glancing over my shoulder every once in awhile to see if he was still there, soon he faded away in the distance, so I carried on my way when suddenly I saw something I'd never noticed before, a strange rusty shed/shack in the under bush and weeds. It was overgrown with vines and it looked like and old abandoned factory, I'd never noticed it there before.

So I stopped to check it out from a distance, "I will go look at that tomorrow", I promised myself, but my feet had a mind of their own as they waded themselves through the thick and sharp under bush toward it.

I reached the entrance and looked in, it was shadowed and difficult to see, I wasn't paying attention but it was really late now, dad would be starting to worry. I stepped in a little closer, scanning with my eyes for any form of life.

Suddenly an age ravaged Pokemon jumped out of the shadows, a Cacturne. It raised it's head and bellowed threateningly at me "Cacturne!", I jumped back and reached for Luxray's Poke ball.

Suddenly a husky torn voice echoed through the dark, "Cacturne darling, no need to panic, she is a guest here".

I looked into the shadows as the Cacturne continued to glare at me, "Hello?" I called.

"Come closer child and tell me your name", the voice said, "I have grown weary of eyesight".

"M-my name is Rissy, Rissy Hayden", I murmured, walking closer, Luxray's Poke ball in my hand. Then I saw a man in a rickety, creaking, old, wooden rocking chair, His long hair wavy and silver as it slithered nearly down to his feet, his old wrinkled face half shielded with a Cacturne hat, he was wearing a full Cacturne costume that freaked me out a bit. His skin was pasty and he looked very ill. He lifted his head and I was greeted with a pair of faded jade eyes,

"Aren't you the pretty one", he said with a wheezing chuckle.

I stared at him stupidly, "um mister? Are you sick or something, you shouldn't be living out here in this place..." I said, making to move forward but his Cacturne growled at me. The old man held up a hand to silence his Pokemon,

"This is my home dear child, I belong no where else, the public don't think good of me", he chuckled another wheezing chuckle again and muttered something I couldn't hear, "Forgive me if I stare, but you are the daughter of a man called Drew and a woman called May?"

I gulped, "how do you know my Mother?"

"Oh we go back, way way back we do", he lifted the corner of his lips in a cracked smile.

"What was she like?" I whispered, stepping closer.

"Your Mother? Well dear one, she was a lot like you", he leaned out and touched the tip of my nose with his finger.

"Please", I said, "tell me more".

"Instead", he smiled a wry smile, "I may be able to show you".

I looked at the truth behind his eyes, "really? You can do that?"

He nodded, "I can take you to see her".

"You're serious?" I jumped, "for real?"

He nodded and gestured at something just out of his reach, "pass me my crane will you darling?" He asked.

I immediately snatched up the gnarled thing and passed it to him and waited impatiently as he lifted himself from the ground. His Cacturne loyally went to his side as he hobbled past me through a doorway.

I remained where I was, having second thoughts, 'it's an old man, what harm can he do to me?' I told myself and forced my legs to follow him.

I trotted after him and saw a strange machine, it looked like a giant work lamp that you can point the light around with.

The weary man rested a second on the wall before pulling an old rusty lever, the machine hummed to life.

He pressed a few different buttons and then a great beam of light shot out of it like a spotlight only so bright and thick you couldn't see through it.

"Step into the light child, and you will see your Mother again", he crooned and I knew he was speaking the truth as I walked like a robot, my eyes on the light and the light only.

It seemed like hours before I stood in front of the beam, just about to step in when-

"Rissy! No! It's a trap!" a voice shouted and I turned to see Jared and his Lucario in the doorway.

"Jared?" I said stupidly.

"Quickly Cacturne!" The old man shouted. Before I registered what was happening the Cacturne appeared at my side and shoved me into the beam.

My feet were frozen as I tried to get back out, "Jared!" I screamed.

"Lucario Aura Sphere!" Jared shouted and the beam started wavering.

"What have you done!?" The man cried and I heard him trying to stop the machine.

"No!" Suddenly another being had joined me in the beam, wrapping his arms around me as a great crash thundered and flashed.

_To be continued..._

_A/N: There is a link to the pictures of Jared and Rissy on my profile  
_


	5. Chapter 5

"_No!" Suddenly another being had joined me in the beam, wrapping his arms around me as a great crash thundered and flashed._

_To be continued..._

All I could see was black, and this warm feeling engulfing me, if this was death then there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of, I was caged in a shadow of ever-lasting comfort and warm indestructible protection, yet the position I was in seemed familiar somehow...

Then a deep voice of concern pierced my thoughts, "Rissy? Are you alright? Say something"

I felt gentle hands pry my face out of the eternal black warmth and looked into two great disturbed-looking -but very familiar- blue eyes.

"Jared?" I asked stupidly.

He sighed in relief and his restless looking eyes became calm and smoldering like normal. "Who'd you think it was?" He asked, a cocky tone in his voice.

Stupidly I blurted the first thought that crossed my mind, "an Angel perhaps", I looked away from his brilliant eyes and a blush crept to my cheeks as I realized why this position felt so familiar, I was lying on top of him again almost in the exact same position as earlier on.

"I'm truly flattered Ray-Ray, but honestly how stupid and gullible can you get?!" He exclaimed, sitting up so I was curled up on his lap.

I wasn't paying attention to a word he said, "Where do you suppose we are?" I asked. He stopped in mid-sentence and looked around as I continued, "It seems like the same woods, only there's no factory... And it's not overrun with feral trees, weeds and under bush, but the path is still there, but it's not so narrow now..."

"We should go see if the town is still there", Jared said as I hopped off him and stood up,

"good idea", I agreed. I didn't bother waiting for him to stand as I paced back down the path.

When we reached town we were shocked to see that the only familiar thing about it was the Pokemon Center. I looked in awe at a Contest Hall placed right where a mall used to be.

"Since when was a Contest Hall here?" I said, walking towards it, suddenly Jared's hand shot out and grabbed my elbow,

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" He muttered.

"To the Contest Hall", I said simply, "it's not like I'm gonna meet any creepy Cacturne-dressed guy there, I just want to watch the contest".

"Do not go anywhere else, meet me here straight after, understand?" He said, staring into my eyes.

"Of course, where are you going?" I said, staring straight back into his.

"Just to wander a bit", he said.

I nodded, Jared had always been called 'a Wanderer'. "Okay, don't be too long okay?" I said, he nodded.

I turned and pranced happily before trotting over to the entrance. I saw a large hall, "um, Which way?" I said, confused.


	6. Chapter 6

_I turned and pranced happily before trotting over to the entrance. I saw a large hall, "um, Which way?" I said, confused._

"Um..." I murmured, looking down one hall, then another, suddenly I heard a voice.

"Oh my gosh! May's appeal is astounding!" It was a female commentator.

I Jumped, May? As in May Maple? As in my... my mother!? There was another voice then, singing in a beautiful melodic tune, my mouth dropped open.

_We are the crowd,_

_We're c-coming out_

_Got my flash on it's true_

_Need that picture of you_

_It's so magical_

I ran toward the noise, the beautiful singing that I adored so much, the hallway seemed to be never-ending. Soon I was puffing and panting as I came to a stop at another fork, Her singing making liquid come to my eyes,

_We'd be so fantastical_

_Leather and jeans a watch on my wrist,_

_Not sure what it means,_

I picked left and darted down, my hands grabbing at the air trying to make me go faster, I had to find her!

_But this photo of us_

_It don't have a price_

_Ready for those flashing lights,_

_Cause you know that baby i_

I could hear that her voice was dulling, Oh no! I'm going the wrong way! I skidded to a stop and started running back the way I came.

_Im your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi,_

Then her voice was dulling again and I stopped, where is she!? Where is she? Where is my mother!?

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that i'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

Where am _I_!?

_Promise i'll be kind,_

_But i won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

"Hey?" Someone said behind me as I jumped a mile high to face the girl... With midnight blue eyes that I knew all too well. She was beautiful. A small, kind of pointy petite nose and big gorgeous blue eyes far set to give her that preppy look, her silky navy blue hair tied up in a high ponytail with two star shiny gold clips holding her hair so two small parts framed her oval shaped face. Her rosy lips parted and she said, "Are you lost? Or are you competing?"

Envy washed through me at her perfection, "I-I I'm lost... Do you know who's competing just now," I gestured at the singing,

_I'll be your girl_

_Backstage at your show,_

_Velvet ropes and guitars,_

_Yeah cause you'll know_

_I'm staring between the sets_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

"Oh," She giggled, "That's May Maple, she's a good friend of mine, she has an amazing voice right?"

I nodded, "Definitely! Um, do you by any chance... Know if it's in dedication... to anyone- Uh, in particular?" I stuttered, I was never good at talking about these things.

_Shadow is burnt_

_Yellow dance and return_

_My lashes are dry_

_But with teardrops I cry_

_It don't have a price_

_Loving you is cherry pie_

The girl looked at me peculiarly, "Dedication?" she cocked her head to the side, "I dunno, I don't think so, she always sings Lady Gaga, ever since you had to have an entry and exit song for your appeal, she prefers to sing rather than just play the song on loudspeaker, you have to have some type of act to do with the song you pick." Her eyes were sparkling curiously as she analyzed me.

_'Cause you know that baby I_

_Im your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi,_

"Are you new around here or something?" She asked, "I've never seen you before..." She asked.

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that i'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

"Sorry," I exclaimed, "I have to go, I have to see May!" I turned around and darted off.

_Pro__mise i'll be kind,_

_But i won't stop until that boy is mine_

"Wait!" She called, "You don't know the way!"-

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Real good_

_(We dance in the studio)_

I ran down a narrow hallway, I had a feeling this was the way.

_Snap, snapped_

_(That stuff on the radio)_

_Don't stop boy, rewind_

Come on Rissy! Run! I lengthened my strides and bolted as fast as I possibly could.

_We'll blast it but we'll still have fun!_

I burst through the door and saw her, my mouth dropping open.

_Im your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

Her beautiful brunette hair sat like mine, only lighter and fluffier, mine was more silky and heavy and fell in long strands, hers was feathery and shimmering and her body curvy and fantastic and her eyes... They were just like mine, only bluer, like ocean pits trapped in her irises, her skin soft and smooth and her dancing graceful and in time, her voice chiming through the room as the audience stared with their tonsils in full effect and their eyes gaping like I was, only I stood out for I was standing right in the middle of the audience column.

_Papa-paparazzi,_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that i'll be_

I swallowed at the lump in my throat and bit back the tears on the corner of my lip to stop the tears, her eyes sparkled, so full of life, so happy, so stage-worthy, so positive, so innocent, does she know that her life is going to end in but a year from now? How could someone take the life of someone so adorable, so lovely, so kind, so lively. The thought made rage burn within me and I clenched my fists.

_your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

She swayed her hips and twirled around, her hair flaring our like chocolate embers beneath her... red bandanna

_Promise i'll be kind,_

_But i won't stop until that boy is mine_

She winked one of her royal blue eyes and puckered her soft pillow lips. I'll bet dad had a swell time kissing them.

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

She twirled again then curtsied her shimmering red skirt. There was silence for a second, then the audience bursted into uncontrollable rants of never-ending applause. But I was frozen, I could not move at all, there I was, staring at my mother, she was everything anyone could ever want, and someone had the coldness and bloodthirstiness to drive a blade through her molten golden heart...

"Hey, who are you?" A strange voice blabbered as I turned and terror froze my very blood flow, those jade eyes, the Cacturne suit, the long wavy hair...

I clenched my fist and threw it at him, punching him in the nose and as he squealed, blood burst from his nose. I almost smirked proudly at my success,

"Stay away from me," I said threateningly, "And her," I pointed at May as she danced off the stage. Oblivious to what was happening. "Or I'll do more than break your nose." I finished in my most darkest voice as I stepped around him and walked out the door.

The whole audience hadn't seen what had just occured between me and Cacturne-creep and I preferred it that way, or so I thought no one saw it. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm as I walked out of the Contest Hall. I turned to see sharp peridot eyes, I knew exactly who it was and almost said, "dad." Only he didn't give me a chance as he tugged me to the side and said,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You never did beat around the bush." I blurted before quickly saying to his furious expression, "Nothing! I'm just passing through, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"How do you know May? I've never seen you before and she never spoke of you, so why do I hear you threatening Harley to stay away from her?" Wow, he really is protective of her, I don't see how the murderer could get to her with him around.

"I well, I'm her... relative, long lost, I've been watching her back for her!" I said stupidly, as if someone as smart as Dad would buy that. I was right.

his grip tightened painfully on my arm as he hissed, "Your lying!" Suddenly he was pulled away from me and quick as lightning shoved hard against the wall, my eyes widened as I saw the scene that was about to unfold before my eyes, it was Jared!


	7. Chapter 7

_My eyes widened as I saw the scene that was about to unfold before my eyes, it was Jared!_

"Jared no!" I screamed, jumping forward and tugging on his shoulder,

but he wouldn't budge as he hissed venomously to Drew, "Don't you touch her ever again or I'll bury you in the hole you climbed out of"--

-"This is just a misunderstanding! Jared let him go please!" I pleaded. I wasn't about to let Jared beat into my dad, I mean who knows? He might hurt him somewhere to make him infertile or something, plus it's the last thing he needs, all he was doing was protecting May, just like me. "Jared!!" I shouted in his ear, "Don't hurt him, I swear to god!" I snapped, pulling him as hard as I could, though it barely did anything to him. Jared was strong.

Jared then snapped at me, "You're not indestructible Rissy as you seem to think you are, you're fragile and a danger magnet!"

That kinda hurt, it made me snap, "Jared! I'm not some glass antique, I can defend myself, ask Cacturne-creep back there, don't make me hurt you Jared, please don't." I felt strange threatening Jared considering he was a lot taller and physically stronger than me, but I didn't care.

"Leave. Drew. Hayden. Alone!" I said slowly, "He is just concerned about May." I looked deep into his eyes and wished he could read my mind as I mentally tried to tell him that this was Drew, as in my dad, Drew.

He cottoned on and his eyes widened for a second before he stepped away from Drew and let go of him. Drew looked at both of us strangely before flicking his hair and walking off.

"Not the best first meeting of my Dad," I sighed, "He hates me, plus he's already suspicious," I frowned.

"Sorry," Jared said, looking at me as I said,

"Don't worry about it." I looked at Drew's walking form, "But I think I know where we are."

"We're, we're in the past!?" Jared spat as he paced back and forth as I said,

"Unfortunately... And Jared?" I said as he stopped to look at me, showing me his ocean blue eyes, the same eyes from that girl earlier on, so I said, "I think I met your Mother too."

He stepped over and his big hands covered my shoulders as he said, "Was her name Dawn? Dawn Berlitz? Was there anyone else with her? A guy perhaps?" he said quickly in his intelligent voice that left me mentally swooning, he sounded like he could crack the Da Vinci Code in ten seconds if he really tried. He waited for me to answer his questions and I said very unhelpfully,

"I don't know," and shrugged my shoulders, "I was somewhat distracted at the time." He sighed in a 'typical' matter that hurt my feelings and stepped away and started pacing back and forth again, mumbling under his breath.

"Jared? How will we get back?" I said softly, scared that he didn't have an answer for me.

He responded quickly with, "We don't, we are meant to change it, why else were we sent back? This could work..."

I interrupted, "No Jared, it wasn't fate, it was me messing around where I shouldn't have been messing around, we have to leave well enough alone."

He rolled his eyes and looked at me almost in horror, "Rissy, did you just admit to being wrong? And are you telling me that you don't have the slightest urge to save your mother?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes and I sat down on a park bench, "Yes, I admitted I was foolish, and... Yes, I do want to stop my mother's killer, but it's not our right to meddle with these things-"

"Right Ray-Ray, well I for for one, don't want to be an accidental birth and have my mother an alone nervous wreck, don't you want to save your mother? So she'll be there for you when we find a way to get back?"

I winced, Jared always had a way with words, I stood up slowly and said softly,

"What are you suggesting?..."


End file.
